


Artistry

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was force.</p></blockquote>





	Artistry

"Are you sure". His finger glides over her cheekbone.

"Yes," she whispers. "Make love to me."

He enters her with one swift stroke. Her startled cry of pain quickly turns into moans of pleasure.

He bends his head and breeches her again. The sweet crimson stream pours down his greedy throat. Her cries are now gasps of fear and pain, even as her body clenches harder around him.

Finished, mouth and cock smeared with blood, he leaves, whistling cheerily.

 

Any fool can force death upon another. It's an act of artistry to destroy body and soul with the victim's consent.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was force.


End file.
